Changmin, Katakan Kalau Kau Bukan Anak Durhaka
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jaejoong sakit! Dan yang ia mau bukan gajah, bukan Hello Kitty atau Yunho! Dia mau Changmin!/"Kau? Kita? Kita berdua? Kan hanya aku yang diminta Jaejoong-hyung untuk datang, bukan kau."/"Kau mau membuatku serangan jantung! Kukira kau si beruang gendut itu!"/"Ngalau hau hisa makan sendiri tidak usah kusuapi kalau begitu."/ OOC. Full of typos. TVXQ. YUNJAE. HOMIN. JAEMIN. YOOSU. OT5.


A TVXQ Fanfiction

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to God and themselves

YUNJAEYOOSUMIN

.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ Yunho berhenti dengan mulus di sepetak lahan parkir kosong di sebuah gedung apartemen. Changmin yang tidur di samping kemudi sejak pulang siaran tadi sore masih betah untuk menikmati waktunya di pulau kapuk –walau yang ia sandari hanya boneka anjing siberian milik Yunho, bukan bantal. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda kalau ia akan bangun, meski mungkin suara decitan roda yang direm terdengar olehnya.

"Changmin! Changmin!" Yunho menggoyangkan bahu Changmin dengan pelan.

"Apa?" Changmin menjawab meski matanya masih terpejam.

 _"Ne_ , Changmin- _ah_!" panggil Yunho sekali lagi.

"Huuuh?" jawab Changmin dengan nada naik.

"Changminnie!" Yunho beralih mengacak-ngacak rambut karamel Changmin.

 _"Ndeee?"_

"Bangun!" ia berhenti saat Changmin menjawab.

 _"Wae?_ Kita sudah sampai?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil menggeser posisi boneka sandarannya.

"Bangun Changmin- _aaah_!"

"AAAAA! _ITTAII!"_

Yunho yang mulai kesal lalu mencubit pipi Changmin dengan kedua tangannya. Changmin berontak dengan memukul kepala Yunho menggunakan boneka. Memang dipukul boneka tidak sakit, hanya saja keributan mereka membuat orang lain yang juga baru saja parkir melirik ke arah mobil yang mereka tumpangi, janggal.

 _"Ittai…_ (sakit)"

Akhirnya Changmin bangun setelah mendapat cubitan gemas Yunho. _Namja_ itu mengelus-elus pipinya sendiri yang terasa sakit. Sudah tahu ia tidak punya lemak menggumpal di pipinya, tapi Yunho malah menarik-narik kulit pembungkus rahang itu seperti menarik karet.

"Ayo. Boojae sudah menunggumu." ucap Yunho seraya membuka pintu.

"Hah?" Changmin mendadak terhenti membuka pintu. Baru sebelah kakinya yang keluar.

Ia jelas-jelas merasa heran dengan kalimat Yunho.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa Jaejoong- _hyung_ menungguku? Dan lagi, kenapa dia bisa ke kantor SM?"

"Kantor SM?" wajah Yunho berkerut bingung.

"Ah? Ah?" _namja_ jangkung itu segera saja menyembulkan kepalanya ke luar dan melihat sekeliling. "Ini di mana?"

"Kau linglung habis bangun tidur ya?"

"Kita tidak sedang di kantor?"

"Sudah, ayo cepat. Istriku tidak bisa menunggu lama."

"HEEEHHH?"

Changmin tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa tidak ingat kalau sudah mengatakan iya atas ajakan Yunho untuk datang ke apartemen Jaejoong. Ia juga tidak habis pikir mengapa tangannya harus digandeng seperti anak kecil oleh _namja_ tambun yang berjalan cepat di depannya itu. Terakhir, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa bisa-bisanya ia membawa-bawa bantal siberian bekas sandaran tidurnya juga?

.

.

.

Sejam yang lalu, Yunho dan Changmin baru selesai siaran di sebuah radio swasta. Ketika sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, Yunho mendapat telpon dari Yoochun.

Yoochun?

Tumben sekali _namja_ itu menelponnya. Kemungkinannya kecil jika alasannya karena Yoochun merindukan Yunho. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

Benar saja, Yoochun menelpon Yunho untuk memberitahu kalau Jaejoong sakit. Yoochun –dan Junsu– yang ada di apartemen Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengganti handuk basah untuk mengompres demamnya, dan memijat punggung Jaejoong kalau _namja_ itu meminta.

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Yang mengharuskan Yoochun menelpon Yunho adalah, dengan tak disangka-sangka tiba-tiba Jaejoong ngotot ingin Changmin memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Itu permintaan yang agak sulit untuk dikabulkan mengingat Yoochun dan Junsu yang mana tahu soal jadwal kerja Changmin. Kapan _namja_ itu senggang, kapan _namja_ itu sibuk, di mana _namja_ itu sekarang, sedang apa dia, mereka tidak tahu. Yang mereka tahu jadwal kerja Changmin –dan Yunho– tidak pernah tidak padat.

Alasan lainnya, Yoochun diberi titah langsung dari Yang Mulia Jaejoong untuk melepon salah satu dari dua artis SM itu –dan dia tidak bisa menolak, atau gajah liar akan mengamuk.

.

.

.

 _"Hyung_ , kau harus makan… kalau kau tidak makan juga bagaimana kau bisa minum obat?"

Junsu membujuk Jaejoong dengan nada memelas. Namun yang dibujuk tak merespon, malah membalik badannya memunggungi _namja_ itu. Akibatnya handuk basah yang menempel di kening Jaejoong jatuh.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak, handuknya jatuh terus!"

Mau tak mau Junsu harus memungut handuk itu dan mencelupkannya lagi ke dalam wadah berisi air dingin di atas meja nakas. Ia mulai lelah dengan sikap Jaejoong yang uring-uringan.

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah sejak tadi. Ia tidak mau diam. Entah karena badannya ngilu, kepalanya pusing, atau karena ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Changmin. Ah, atau dia lapar.

"Jaejoong- _hyung,_ Yunho- _hyung_ bilang dia sedang di _lift_. Dia sudah sampai."

Yoochun masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ia habis membaca _chat_ yang dikirimkan Yunho. Namja berkaus _border_ abu-abu putih itu lalu duduk di tepian ranjang untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Gantikan aku, Chun."

"Ha?"

Junsu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar begitu saja.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Menyisihkan sebagian dari diriku!"

Rupanya dia mau ke toilet.

.

.

.

"Apa benar dia memintaku memasak untuknya? _Aigoo,_ aneh sekali. Harusnya dia yang memasak untukku! Lagipula kenapa harus aku? Dia 'kan bisa memasak sendiri!"

"Diamlah, kau cerewet sekali. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Boojae kalau aku tidak datang ke sini."

"Kau? Kita? Kita berdua? Kan hanya aku yang diminta Jaejoong- _hyung_ untuk datang, bukan kau."

"Ah iya, iya, begitulah!"

Seorang _ahjusshi_ yang berdiri di dalam _lift_ yang sama dengan mereka hanya sesekali melirik heran. Yunho dan Changmin begitu berisik hanya saja mereka sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

 _TING_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai 15.

"Aishhh…" Changmin merasa risih dengan boneka yang ia bawa. "Bawa ini." ia menyerahkan boneka itu pada Yunho.

Yunho menerima boneka itu dan memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu tangannya yang lain ia ulurkan pada Changmin.

 _"Kajja."_

"Aku tidak perlu terus digandeng olehmu, _Hyung._ Memangnya aku anak TK."

Changmin dengan dingin menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang menghalangi jalannya lalu ia melenggang pergi, berjalan duluan tanpa peduli pada _namja_ di belakangnya.

"Yah!"

.

.

.

"Yoochunnie… aku haus…" gumam Jaejoong.

 _"Nde."_

Yoochun yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu menaruh komik Naruto yang sedang dibacanya dan mengambil segelas air yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan Junsu.

"Ini."

"Aku tidak mau air yang itu. Aku mau air dingin, dari kulkas."

Wajah Yoochun berubah masam.

 _"Nde,_ tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

.

.

.

Changmin menghitung nomor yang tertera di tiap-tiap pintu apartemen di lorong itu. Lalu ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang ia yakin adalah pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Ayo masuk!"

"Kuncinya, _Hyung_." tunjuk Changmin pada sejumlah tombol kecil di depannya.

"Oh, iya."

Yunho lupa kalau Changmin tidak tahu kode pintunya. Ia lalu menyerahkan kembali boneka yang dipeluknya pada Changmin. _Namja_ itu menerima tanpa protes. Mungkin dia sedang tidak ingat kalau tadi ia menyerahkan boneka itu pada Yunho karena merasa membawa boneka itu memalukan.

 _PIP PIP PIIIP_

 _CKLEK_

"Boojae, _tadaimaaa!_ (aku pulang)"

"Berisik."

Yunho masuk dan memberi salam dengan suara tarzannya yang membahana. Changmin hanya mendecih.

" _Hyung_ kau sudah datang?" Yoochun menyambut mereka dengan membawa segelas air.

"Un! Aku membawa Changmin bersamaku!"

"Hai, _Hyung."_

Yoochun melirik pada benda yang dipegang Changmin. Sepertinya ia kenal boneka itu.

Yunho yang kebetulan merasa haus menatap segelas air di tangan Yoochun dengan mata berbinar.

"Ahh, kau pengertian sekali Yoochun- _ah_!"

Yunho menyambar gelas yang dipegang Yoochun begitu saja.

 _GLUK GLUK GLUK GLUK_

"Fuaah… _Gomawo,_ Chun. Rasanya segar sekali." dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia mengembalikan gelas yang telah kosong itu pada Yoochun tanpa bertanya untuk siapa sebenarnya air dingin itu.

 _"Cheonmaneo, Hyung-ah."_ wajah Yoochun masam lagi.

Menyebalkan sekali harus bolak-balik dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Boojae ada di kamar 'kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoochun, Yunho bergegas pergi ke kamar Jaejoong. Yoochun melongo. Changmin yang baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah melewatinya seketika berbalik dan kembali lagi.

Ia menyambar tangan Yoochun dan memberikan boneka siberian yang ia pegang. Kemudian Changmin menyusul Yunho tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Yoochun hanya menatap Changmin dan boneka itu bergantian.

"Yoochun- _ah_ , Changmin dan Yunho _-hyung_ sudah datang?" tanya Junsu yang keluar dari toilet.

"Iya." Yoochun mengangguk sekali. "Aku harus mengambilkan air untuk Jaejoong- _hyung._ Kau pegang ini."

"Ha?"

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kali boneka siberian itu berpindah tangan.

" _Bonjour,_ anjing lucu." Junsu malah menyapanya.

.

.

.

"Boo?" panggil Yunho.

 _"Nde…"_

Ia tanpa basa-basi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, di samping Jaejoong. Tangannya menyentuh dahi _namja_ cantik itu untuk memeriksa seberapa tinggi demamnya.

"Panas sekali. Kau sudah ke dokter?"

"Dia tidak mau ke dokter, _Hyung_. Jadi kuberi saja obat biasa, tapi sejak tadi dia tidak mau minum obatnya…" adu Yoochun yang telah kembali selesai mengambi air.

"Aah… kau harus minum obat, Boo. Aku tidak mau kau sakit begini. Lihat, wajahmu begitu merah seperti stroberi." ujar Yunho sembari menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Changmin…?"

" _Nde?"_ jawab Changmin pada panggilan Jaejoong.

"Changminnie…?"

"Un…?"

"Kau datang…?"

 _"Nde."_ Changmin tak kunjuk beranjak dari mulut pintu.

"Changmin." Yoochun menyenggol lengan Changmin sambil melirik Jaejoong. Maksudnya ia menyuruh agar Changmin _setor muka_ juga pada si empunya rumah itu.

 _"Andwae."_ bisik Changmin kasar seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Boo, apa kau kedinginan? Meriang?"

"Hu-um…"

"Uhh aku tidak tega melihatmu menderita, Boo…" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan dibalas dengan rangkulan di lehernya. "Boo, jangan sakit…" ia mengecupi wajah Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa melawan dengan memukul atau berteriak padanya seperti biasa.

"Boo, bibirmu pucat…" tangan itu menyentuh bibir Jaejoong.

"Apa aku harus keluar sekarang?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa aku boleh di sini saja?" tanya Yoochun berkebalikan.

"Heh?" Changmin meliriknya dengan kaget.

"Apa?" Yoochun naïf.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar. Aku ngantuk." ucap Changmin pada Yunho.

"Changmin, bukankah Boojae ingin kau memasak untuknya?"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau tidur saja."

"Yah! Changmin- _ah_!"

Changmin tidak peduli. Jaejoong begitu manja. Ada banyak restoran dan kedai makanan yang bisa pesan antar. Tak perlulah ia harus memasak, menurutnya. Apalagi setelah barusan ia melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang begitu mesra. Harusnya Yunho lah yang berusaha untuk memasak demi Jaejoong, kalau memang benar ia _namja_ yang bisa diandalkan. Tinggal bilang saja kalau makanan yang dibuatnya adalah buatan Changmin. Jaejoong pasti percaya, pikirnya.

"Yoochun- _ah_ ayo kita main _poker_! Ah! Changmin- _ah_! Ayo kita main _poker_!" ajak Junsu yang kebetulan menemukan kartu di ruang tengah.

Changmin melirik ke belakang, ternyata Yoochun ikut keluar dari kamar itu. Ia kira _namja_ itu akan terus di dalam dan menonton YunJae bercumbu.

Tanpa memerdulikan Yoochun dan Junsu yang mulai main _poker_ di lantai, ia melemparkan dirinya ke sofa, mengambil boneka siberian Yunho dari pangkuan Junsu, lalu memeluk boneka itu dan berlayar ke alam mimpi.

Junsu merasa heran, bukankah seharusnya _namja_ itu memasak makanan di dapur? Kenapa malah tidur?

"Min, kau tidur?" Junsu bertanya hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi pada orang yang sedang tidur.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan." ucapan Yoochun ada benarnya karena seharian ini tidak ada waktu istirahat bagi Changmin untuk sekedar merebahkan diri.

Melihat Changmin tertidur pulas begitu cepat, mendadak ide jahil muncul di kepala Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka tentu tidak lupa dengan kebiasaan Changmin yang suka bicara kalau sedang tidur. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba mengajak Changmin bicara saat ini. Siapa tahu dia benar menjawab.

"Kenapa ayam menyeberang?" dimulai dari Junsu.

"… untuk bisa sampai ke seberang jalan…"

"Kenapa bumi bulat?" lalu Yoochun.

"… takdir."

"Dongbangshinki, _hwaiting_!" ucap YooSu kompak.

"…U-Know Yunho, _hwaiting_. Choikang Changmin, _hwaiting_. Yongwoong Jaejoong, _hwaiting_."

Hening.

"Shishishishi, dia tidak menyebut namamu seperti biasa, Junsu-yah!" tawa Yoochun menyindir.

"Namamu juga tidak dia sebut, _pabbo!"_

Yoochun bertenti tertawa.

.

.

.

"Boo?"

"Mana Changmin?"

"Entah."

"Aku mau Changmin…" Jaejoong merajuk.

"Ada aku di sini Boo…" Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan.

"Aku mau Changmin…" tapi ditepislah tangan itu. Rupanya Jaejoong tidak mau disentuh.

"Boo. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Yoochun dan Junsu saja untuk memasak?"

"Bisa-bisa dapurku hancur. Mereka tidak berguna…"

"Apa karena sakit mulutmu jadi pedas?"

"Kau cerewet sekali 'sih…!"

"Aku tidak cerewet Boo, aku hanya bertanya."

"Berisik! Sudah sana tinggalkan aku! Aku mau tidur!" Jaejoong dengan ketusnya berbalik memunggungi Yunho dan menarik selimutnya sebatas hidung.

Yunho syok.

.

.

.

"Kau kalah, Suie!"

"Main sekali lagi dan aku tidak akan kalah!"

Junsu dan Yoochun menoleh ketika melihat Yunho datang dengan wajah muram.

 _Namja_ itu tidak bicara apapun, ia tahu-tahu sudah merebahkan diri di lantai dengan posisi meringkuk.

"Kau kenapa, _Hyung_?" Junsu menusuk punggung Yunho yang membelakanginya.

"Aku diusir Boojae, Suie…"

Junsu otomatis merasa iba. Sudah jauh-jauh _namja_ itu datang tapi malah diusir oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Mau main _poker_?" ajaknya.

.

.

.

Changmin merasa terusik dengan suara-suara gaib dan kartu-kartu yang dilemparkan ke lantai. Ia bangun dan mendapati dua manusia aneh dan satu beruang jadi-jadian sedang main _poker_ di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada Jaejoong. Kalau tiga orang ini ada di depannya, lalu siapa yang menjaga _namja_ itu di kamar? Tidakkah ada salah satu dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk memasak selama ia tidur?

Astaga.

Mereka tidak berguna!

Akhirnya Changmin beranjak ke dapur setelah sebelumnya ia sempat mengintip ke kamar Jaejoong untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan _namja_ itu.

Di dapur, ia membuka kulkas. Ia berpikir apa yang kira-kira bisa ia masak.

Untungnya Jaejoong punya banyak bahan makanan. Hanya saja meskipun Changmin ingin makan yang enak-enak sekalipun, ia dipanggil ke rumah itu bukan untuk makan, tapi memasak. Lalu apa yang biasanya dimasak untuk orang sakit?

Bubur adalah pilihan termudah baginya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang tidak kunjung bisa tidur hanya melamun. Entah ke mana empat _namja_ di rumahnya itu, mereka tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Apa mereka tidak peduli padanya? Hiks, sedih sekali.

 _CKLEK_

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Jaejoong akan pura-pura tidur dan acuh kalau yang masuk ke kamarnya itu adalah Yunho. Ya, dia yakin itu Yunho. Hanya _namja chubby_ itu saja yang selalu masuk kamar tanpa permisi.

Ranjang berderit.

Jaejoong merasakan kadua kakinya terjepit, dan ada beban yang menindihnya.

Yunho, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu, bukan?

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan.

 _"Hyung."_

 _"Omo!"_

Ternyata yang duduk di atas kedua kaki Jaejoong bukanlah Yunho, melainkan Changmin. _Namja_ itu dengan wajah polosnya membawa sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya ada segelas air dan semangkuk bubur.

"Kau mau membuatku serangan jantung?! Kukira kau si beruang gendut itu!"

"Dia sedang main _poker_." Changmin menunjuk ruang tengah dengan dagunya. "Lipat kakimu." titahnya singkat. Ia harus menaruh meja yang dibawanya dan duduk dengan benar di atas ranjang.

Jaejoong melirik pada mangkuk yang tutupnya dibuka oleh Changmin.

"Kau yang memasak ini?"

"Aku hanya membuat bubur…"

Jaejoong tidak percaya. Ternyata _maknae_ yang paling ia sayangi seperti anaknya sendiri itu masih peduli padanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

"Aku terharu…"

"Apaan 'sih."

Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

 _Namja_ itu mengaduk-aduk buburnya, lalu ia mengambil satu sendok untuk ditiup agar tak panas.

 _FUUH FUUUH_

Jaejoong hanya menatap Changmin tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia mengelus-elus dagu _namja_ itu. Ah, akan ia lakukan setelah ini, pikirnya.

 _"Kore._ (ini)"

Jaejoong menerima suapan itu dengan bahagia.

 _"I love you_ , Changmin…"

"Rasanya kau pernah mengatakan itu, _Hyung."_

"Iya, dan kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Oh, ayolah!"

Jaejoong tertawa.

"Oh iya, kenapa buburnya banyak sekali?"

Bubur dalam mangkuk itu memang porsinya cukup besar. Enak memang, tapi rasa-rasanya Jaejoong tidak akan mungkin menghabiskannya.

"Yaa… aku akan menghabiskannya kalau kau tidak sanggup."

"Kalau begitu sini aku suapi." Jaejoong merebut sendok yang Changmin pegang.

"Heh, 'kan kau yang sakit, kenapa aku yang disuapi?"

"Sudahlah. Sini, aaaa…"

 _AAMMM_

Setelah menyuapi Changmin Jaejoong menyendok bubur itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ngalau hau hisa makan sendiri tidak usah kusuapi kalau begitu." protes Changmin sambil sedikit mengunyah dan menelan bubur di mulutnya.

"Makanya kubilang aku saja yang menyuapimu. Kau lapar juga, 'kan?"

Changmin hanya membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah makan disuapi oleh Jaejoong. Ia malu sekaligus gengsi.

"Ahaha… kau lucu sekali. Ayo sini, sesuap lagi, aaaa…"

Mereka berdua pun makan dengan lahap.

.

.

.

 _To play to play Kiss B_

 _Like it like this TP_

 _To play to play Kiss B_

 _Like it like this TP_

"Kau mesum sekali 'sih, _Hyung_." cibir Junsu.

" _Wae?_ Aku hanya memasang _ringtone_ ini, kenapa kau menyebutku mesum?" Yunho merasa tidak ada yang aneh jika ia menggunakan lagu Jaejoong sebagai nada dering ponselnya. "Sebentar, aku harus menjawab telpon. Kalian jangan lanjutkan tanpa aku!"

Tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun melanjutkan permainan berdua saja.

"Changmin di mana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Mungkin di kamar."

 _"By the way,_ Chunnie. Boneka itu sebenarnya milik siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, punya Jaejoong _-hyung_ mungkin."

"Aku pernah melihat foto Yunho- _hyung_ mencium boneka itu di internet."

Dan mereka malah bergosip.

" _Aigoo_ … sepertinya aku dan Changmin harus ke kantor sekarang juga. Orang-orang direksi sudah menunggu kami. Kukira mereka akan membatalkan pertemuannya kalau kami tidak datang-datang." cerocos Yunho bermonolog.

Ia kembali ke ruang tengah lalu berjongkok sambil cemberut.

"Jadi, kau mau main poker lagi atau pulang?" tanya Junsu memastikan.

 _"Mendokusai._ (merepotkan)" keluhnya entah pada siapa.

Bagaimana pun sebagai orang yang berdedikasi tinggi, Yunho tidak bisa mengabaikan urusan pekerjaan.

"Aku harus ke kantor. Aku akan memanggil Changmin."

Di kamar, Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah menghabiskan bubur dalam mankuk itu berdua. Jaejoong senang karena se- _evil_ apapun Lord Voldamin, tetap saja pada dasarnya _namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang baik hati.

 _HATTCHUUU!_

"Yah! Kenapa kau bersin di depan wajahku!"

 _"Mian_ …"

Changmin membersihkan wajahnya dengan _tissue_ yang kebetulan ada di ranjang Jaejoong.

"Changmin- _ah_ , kita harus pulang sekarang. Kita ditunggu di kantor." seru Yunho di mulut pintu.

"Sekarang?" Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho dan Changmin masih ada jadwal pertemuan di kantor selarut ini.

"Iya, Boo. Maaf kami tidak bisa lama-lama di sini…"

"Ahh sayang sekali padahal aku berharap kalian bisa menginap." agaknya ia sedikit kecewa.

 _GLUK GLUK GLUK_

Changmin meminum air dalam gelas bekas mium Jaejoong hingga tandas.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, _Hyung."_ pamitnya.

"Aku masih ingin kalian tinggal di sini…"

"Maaf ya Boo, mungkin lain kali kalau senggang aku akan langsung meluncur untuk menemuimu."

"Janji?" ucap Jaejoong sedih.

 _"Hyung._ Ayo." Changmin telah siap dengan jaketnya yang ia sletingkan.

"Kau tunggu saja di depan. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Boojae."

Changmin benar-benar tidak mau tahu apa maksud Yunho.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa bawa bonekaku yang ada di ruang tengah!"

" _Wakatta._ (aku mengerti)"

 _BLAM!_

Dengan kasar ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau juga hanya hanya tersenyum sesekali ke kamera. Itu juga kalau orang masih bisa melihat kalau bibirmu sedikit melengkung." ujar Yunho sambil meniru ekspresi Changmin sepanjang acara tadi.

"Sepertinya aku sakit."

Changmin memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing berdenyut-denyut.

"O-ow… Changmin, jangan-jangan kau tertular flu dari _umma_ -mu…"

Changmin tak mau menjawab. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak tertular juga ya? Padahal kemarin aku mencium istriku…"

"Karena kau monster…" gumam Changmin.

Ia baru ingat kalau kemarin ia makan dari mangkuk dan sendok yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Pun ia minum dari gelas yang Jaejoong gunakan. Ditambah lagi dengan acara Jaejoong bersin tepat di depan wajahnya.

 _Umma, terimakasih karena telah membalas kebaikan hatiku dengan menularkan virusmu._

Mungkin itu yang diucapkan Changmin dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

 **END**

Kadang saya ngarep 'sih kalo mereka berlima bisa kumpul sama-sama (tapi bukan gara-gara Jaejoong sakit). Dan untuk beberapa kalimat bahasa Jepang yang diucapkan Homin, yaa… saya pakai karena mereka mungkin sudah terbiasa ngomong pakai bahasa Jepang tanpa sadar.

 _THANKS FOR READ!_


End file.
